onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rob Lucci
Rob Lucci '(ロブ･ルッチ, ''Robu Rucchi) jest jednym z głównych przeciwników w sadze CP9, głównie podczas wydarzeń mających miejsce w Water 7 i Enies Lobby. Pierwotnie ukazany jako jeden z pięciu kierowników Doku Pierwszego Kompanii Galley-La. Lucci był traczem i specjalistą od treenaili i różnej maści zasuw, rygli i śrub. Później wyjawił swoje prawdziwe oblicze najsilniejszego członka CP9, tajnej komórki rządowej. Działała ona pod przykrywką, w celu zdobycia planów antycznej broni Pluton, które to rzekomo posiadał Iceburg, prezes Kompanii Galley-La. Wygląd Rob Lucci jest bardzo wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną o muskularnej budowie ciała. Jego twarz zdobią wygięte w łuk brwi i krótko przycięta kozia bródka, a ciemne falujące włosy, czasem spięte w kucyk, sięgają mu do ramion. Zazwyczaj, gdy Rob nie walczy, jego gołąb, Hattori, siedzi spokojnie na jego prawym barku. Na obu ramionach ma wytatuowany przypominający kopertę symbol składający się z pogrubionego prostokąta z przecinającymi się wewnątrz cienkimi liniami. Na jego plecach znajduje się pięć blizn po pociskach armatnich przypominających swoim ułożeniem symbol na fladze Światowego Rządu. Lucci nosił duży cylinder z tasiemką koloru sepii, dopóki nie zgubił go podczas walki z Luffym. Jako szkutnik nosił brązowe spodnie z karmelowymi szelkami narzuconymi na białą podkoszulkę na ramiączka, a także buty z czarnymi czubkami. Jako zabójca miał na sobie czarny garnitur z podciągniętymi rękawami, a także ciemne skórzane buty i biały krawat, zaś w kieszonce na piersi spoczywała rękawiczka. Lucci jako dziecko został narysowany przez Odę na prośbę fana, który chciał zobaczyć młodych członków CP9. W kontraście z brutalnym zachowaniem dorosłego Roba, na koszulce jego młodszej wersji widniało kanji oznaczające "pokój" (平和, heiwa). Mogło to sugerować, że gałąź trzymana przez niego w prawej dłoni była gałązką oliwną. To dla odmiany było prawdopodobnie odniesieniem do gałązek trzymanych w dziobie przez białe gołębie (w tym wypadku Hattoriego), co było znakiem pokoju. W anime ukazano historie Lucciego z czasów, gdy był on nastolatkiem. Pomimo tego że oba portrety przedstawiają tę samą osobę, różnią się stylami. Głównie dlatego, że dziecięca wersja narysowana przez Odę została opublikowana po odcinku anime, w którym przedstawiono nastoletniego zabójcę. Faktem jest, że mangaka pokazał sylwetkę 13-letniego Lucciego w mandze i to prawdopodobnie na podstawie tego zarysu pochodzi wzór z anime. W Niezależnym Raporcie CP9 Lucci nosił nakrapianą koszule z narzuconym na ramiona czarnym płaszczem. Jego klatka piersiowa i głowa owinięte były bandażami po walce z Luffym, a włosy opadały luźno na ramiona. Galeria Osobowość Pracując jako cieśla w Water Seven, Lucci nigdy się nie odzywał, preferował przemawiać za sprawą swojego gołębia, Hattoriego, używając brzuchomówstwa. Po ujawnieniu swojej prawdziwej tożsamości i przynależności do CP9 zaczął mówić normalnie, a Hattori ponownie stał się zwyczajnym gołębiem, który wykazywał trochę ludzkich cech. Mały ptak zawsze spoczywał na ramieniu Roba, dopóki ten nie rozpoczynał walki, wtedy gołąb wzbijał się w powietrze i krążył nad polem bitwy do końca starcia. Lucci zdawał się rywalizować z Pauliem i często beształ go za jego problemy związane z pieniędzmi. Z powodu tego współzawodnictwa obaj mężczyźni często ze sobą walczyli, jednak starcia kończyły się, zanim którykolwiek mógł wyjść z nich zwycięsko. Poza utarczkami z Pauliem, Rob wydawał się trzymać dystans od pozostałych brygadzistów i Iceburga. Jako agent CP9 Lucci był bardzo zimny i powściągliwy, praktycznie nigdy nie ukazywał swych emocji. Niemniej jednak nawet on był zszokowany informacją, wedle której to Franky trzymał plany Plutonu w swoim ciele. Podczas przekonywania Kaku i Kalify do spożycia Diabelskich Owoców, na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech. Grymas ten, wywołany prawdopodobnie rządzą walki pojawił się na jego twarzy również w chwili, w której wraz ze Spandamem zdał sobie sprawę, że Luffy podążał za nimi do Wrót Sprawiedliwości. Przykładem jego opanowania jest fakt, że bez oporów usiłował brutalnie uśmiercić Pauliego, mimo ich 5-letniej przyjaźni, gdy jego tożsamość jako agenta CP9 wyszła na jaw. Lucci stwierdził, że nie czuje żadnej prawdziwej więzi z miastem, w którym żył i pracował przez ostatnie lata, a w stosunku do swoich kolegów z CP9 nie żywi żadnych uczuć, w szczególności do swojego dowódcy Spandama. Interesującym jest fakt, że Rob gwałtownie reaguje, gdy ktokolwiek nazwie go gakki (w japońskim slangu oznacza to szczeniaka, albo dzieciaka). Odpowiada wtedy kopniakiem albo ripostą, co miało miejsce dwa razy, najpierw gdy został tak nazwany przez Iceburga, a następnie przez Franky'ego. Powodem, dla którego w przeszłości zabił 500 żołnierzy było jedno z jego przekonań - słabość jest grzechem. Uwłacza mu słuchanie o słabości wokół niego i jest gotów posunąć się nawet do zabójstwa, byleby pozbyć się nowego współpracownika posiadającego znienawidzona przez niego cechę. Lucci wierzy także, że jeżeli zaangażuje się w sprawę, to poleje się krew, a dopóki skutecznie wypełnia przydzielone mu zadania nie musi akceptować poglądów swoich zwierzchników. Zadawanie bólu psychicznego i fizycznego wydaje się sprawiać mu przyjemność i dostarczać rozrywki, co czyni z niego typowego sadystę. Te chwile, a także wtedy gdy spodziewa się walki, są jedynymi momentami w których wygląda na szczęśliwego. W Wieży Sprawiedliwości na Enies Lobby Lucci ujawnił, że do Rządu Światowego przyłączył się tylko dlatego, że dzięki temu mógłby legalnie zabijać ludzi. Przykładem jego żądzy przemocy jest moment, w którym naraził misję przyprowadzenia Nico Robin do Wrót Sprawiedliwości, pozwalając się śledzić Luffy'emu. Zrobił to tylko po to, by móc się z nim zmierzyć, uśmiechając się, gdy kapitan Słomkowych przebił się przez drzwi. Brutalna i okrutna natura Roba znalazła swoje ujście, gdy podczas walki przeobraził się w pełni w swoją zwierzęcą formę, by móc atakować Luffy'ego z większą furią i zajadłością. Innym przykładem jego sadyzmu jest sytuacja, w której Lucci zalał podmorskie przejście do Wrót Sprawiedliwości. Chciał w ten sposób utopić załogę Słomianych Kapeluszy i pozbawić Luffy'ego wszystkiego co posiada tylko po to by go rozgniewać. Pomimo typowej amoralności Lucci okazuje trochę sympatii tym, których uważa za niewinnych. Gdy piraci Candy zaatakowali miasteczko, w którym się znajdował, Rob szybko pozbył się kapitana, ratując mieszkańców. Jednak demonstrując tym samym Sprawiedliwość Absolutną poprzez miażdżenie jego czaszki butem przeraził ich, co zmusiło go wraz z pozostałymi członkami CP9 do opuszczenia tego miejsca. Relacje Galley-La Lucci rywalizował z Pauliem i często beształ go za jego problemy finansowe. Przez owo współzawodnictwo obaj mężczyźni często ze sobą walczyli, starcia kończyły się jednak zanim którykolwiek mógł wyjść z nich zwycięsko. Poza tymi utarczkami, Rob wydawał się trzymać dystans od pozostałych pracowników. Po ujawnieniu prawdy o CP9, Lucci nie miał oporów, by zgładzić Pauliego i Iceburga, a nawet dodał, że nie czuje żadnej więzi z miastem, w którym żył przez ostatnie 5 lat. CP9 Lucci wydaje się nie żywic żadnych uczuć w stosunku do swoich kolegów z CP9, w szczególności do swojego dowódcy Spandama, którego szanuje tylko dlatego, że jest on jego zwierzchnikiem. Ten zaś wierzy w siłę Roba i zawsze zwraca się do niego jako najsilniejszego członka tej organizacji. Lucci prowadzi zawziętą rywalizacje z Jyaburą, która jest najbardziej wyrażana poprzez ich Diabelskie Owoce. Przeciwstawne sobie Zoany, diabelski owoc Jyabury z rodziny psowatych i Roba z rodziny kotowatych. Pomimo tego współzawodnictwa, Jyabura wciąż wydaje się troszczyć o dobry stan swojego kolegi. Wraz z pozostałymi członkami CP9 zebrał pieniądze potrzebne na operację Lucciego, która ocaliła mu życie po walce u Wrót Sprawiedliwości. Rob nie przejmował się nowym nabytkiem CP9 w postaci Nero, spodziewał się jego przegranej, zważywszy na to, że ten nie opanował całego wachlarza ruchów Rokushiki. Gdy Morska Łasica przegrał z Frankym, Lucci zdecydował się pozbawić go życia. Powód, dla którego Hattori jest z Luccim, pozostaje nieznany, zważywszy na jego reputację jako nieczułego masowego mordercy. Mimo to Rob jest z Hattorim od wczesnych lat dziecięcych, gołąb nie boi się mężczyzny i jest wobec niego bardzo lojalny pozostając blisko swego pana nawet w tak groźnych sytuacjach jak Buster Call. Gdy Rob nie walczy, Hattori spoczywa spokojnie na jego prawym ramieniu. Podczas pracy pod przykrywką, Lucci musiałby okazywać emocje, by wtopić się w tłum, ale jego gołąb zrobił to za niego, będąc wykorzystywanym w celach brzuchomówczych. Dzięki temu zabójca z CP9 mógł być towarzyskim osobnikiem jednocześnie nieokazującym emocji. Gdy Hattori powrócił do bycia zwyczajnym gołębiem, po tym jak Lucci ujawnił, że jest zabójcą, wciąż wykazywał ludzkie cechy jak np. picie z kubka. Światowy Rząd Lucci był bardzo lojalny wobec Światowego Rządu, który widział go jako bardzo wartościowy nabytek, zaś jego siła budziła uznanie. Rob był gotów na wszystko w imię Rządu, podążając ścieżką Sprawiedliwości Absolutnej. Jednak gdy Spandam oskarżył CP9 o swoje błędy, Lucci i spółka stali się zbiegami. Przeciwnicy Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Lucci jest wrogiem Luffy'ego. Podczas wyczerpującej walki przy Moście Wahania na Enies Lobby, użył wszelkich możliwych środków w starciu z kapitanem Słomkowych, niemal pozbawiając go życia, jednak ostatecznie przegrał. Był zainteresowany aresztowaniem Nico Robin, będąc wraz z CP9 jednym z jej ważniejszych wrogów. Rob ma zatargi także z Frankym. Spalenie przez cyborga planów Plutona wprawiło go w niemały szok. Iceburg Lucci był jednym z agentów CP9 infiltrujących kompanie Galley-La w celu odkrycia miejsca planów Plutonu, których rzekomym posiadaczem był Iceburg. Wraz z Kalifą i Kaku udało mu się dostać do wewnętrznego kręgu ulubionych pracowników prezesa kompanii. W dniu, w którym wraz z pozostałymi agentami ujawnił swoje prawdziwe zamiary, pojmał i uwięził Iceburga w jego własnej sypialni. Podczas przesłuchania wysnuł teorie odnośnie miejsca, w którym są plany Plutona. Kaku sprawdzający puls Iceburga potwierdził, że ta koncepcja musi być prawdziwa, zważywszy na przyśpieszone tętno i nerwową reakcje prezesa. Spandam Szef CP9. Jego relacje z Jabrą pozostają w sferze czysto służbowej i ograniczają się do wydawania poleceń oraz wysłuchiwania raportów z misji.Podczas "Niezależnego Raportu CP9" agenci zostali wrogami Spandama. Lucci i spółka nie byli zdolni zwrócić się o pomoc do Rządu Światowego, gdyż ich były dowódca wysłał za nimi pościg, w celu schwytania ich i oskarżenia o niepowodzenie misji pojmania Robin. Po pokonaniu żołnierzy marynarki pod dowództwem kapitana Very Gooda, Lucci skontaktował się z okaleczonym Spandamem za pośrednictwem Den Den Mushi i obiecał mu, że wraz z pozostałymi ex agentami CP9 wkrótce go odwiedzi. Historia Dwadzieścia dwa lata przed rozpoczęciem się serii, w czasach egzekucji Gol D. Rogera, widzieliśmy 6-letniego Lucciego, który trenował wraz z 8-letnim Blueno i 13-letnim Jyaburą, by opanować styl Rokushiki i zostać jednym z członków Cipher Pol. Jako szczegół można dodać, iż Robowi towarzyszył Hattori bądź też inny gołąb, który służył jako jego poprzednik. Ptak spoczywał na kapeluszu Lucciego, który już wtedy paradował w takim nakryciu głowy, nawet podczas ćwiczeń. Chłopcy ciężko trenowali, by stać się "silniejszymi niż sprawiedliwość". W anime towarzyszyli im także Kumadori i Fukurou. {C}Retrospekcje wokół przeszłości Lucciego koncentrują się na jego dostaniu się do CP9, co ujawnił vice-admirał Doberman, podczas ataku Buster Call na Enies Lobby. Wedle jego słów, 15 lat wcześniej 500 żołnierzy pewnego królestwa stało się zakładnikami pirackiej załogi, której kapitan zażądał bycia koronowanym na nowego władcę owego państwa. Widząc, że król zaczyna powoli ustępować pirackim warunkom, Światowy Rząd w odpowiedzi wysłał 13-letniego Roba Lucciego. Młodzieniec zinfiltrował miejsce, w którym przetrzymywano jeńców i zgładził wszystkich 500, eliminując tym samym możliwość wymiany z piratami. Po zabiciu zakładników, których Lucci uważał za słabych, bez litości pozbawił życia kapitana, a także wykończył pozostałych członków jego pirackiej załogi. Podczas konfrontacji piraci ostrzelali go z moździerzy, pozostawiając na jego ciele ogromne blizny w charakterystycznym kształcie. Fakt, że chłopak przeżył ostrzał, był dla Rządu Światowego pierwszą oznaką ogromnej siły, którą Lucci zdobędzie w przyszłości. Fabuła Saga CP9 Akt Water 7 W Water 7, w wyniku różnych okoliczności, 300,000,000 beri, które Słomkowi zyskali po wymianie złota ze Skypiea, a których chcieli użyć na naprawę Going Merry, zostało skradzione przez Rodzinę Franky'ego. Tym, który przypadkowo powstrzymał rabusiów, był Paulie, jeden z kierowników Doku 1 Kampanii Galley-La. Mężczyzna jednak wolał wykorzystać owe pieniądze na spłatę ścigających go wierzycieli aniżeli oddać je piratom, został jednak powstrzymany przez Lucciego. Nieco później, podczas drugiego zamachu na życie Iceburga, Rob wraz z Kaku, Kalifą i Blueno ujawnili się jako zabójcy CP9, szokując tym prezesa. Pierwszy nieudany zamach miał na celu zrzucenie winy na Słomkowych. Podczas drugiego ataku Lucci i pozostali agenci unieszkodliwili wszystkich, którzy stali im na drodze, w tym atakujących ich cieśli i załogę Luffy'ego. Zaraz po tym rozpoczęli przesłuchiwanie Iceburga, aby wydobyć z niego informacji na temat prawdziwych planów Plutona, gdyż te, które prezes powierzył Pauliemu, okazały się fałszywe. Lucci wysnuł teorię wedle której plany konstrukcyjne antycznej broni znajdowały się w posiadaniu Franky'ego, znanego niegdyś jako Cutty Flam, a który również był uczniem Toma. Kaku sprawdzający puls Iceburga potwierdził, że musi to być prawda, zważywszy na przyspieszone tętno i nerwową reakcje prezesa. Gdy CP9 gotowi byli do ścigania Franky'ego i opuszczenia gabinetu Iceburga, pomieszczenie wzięli szturmem Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Nami i Paulie, który, po zrozumieniu sytuacji, zaatakował Lucciego, ale został szybko pokonany. Rob ujawnił, że wszyscy agenci CP9 są zdolni do używania Rokushiki - sześciu technik walki, które stawiają ich ponad zwykłymi ludźmi. Słomkowi próbowali przekonać towarzyszącą agentom Robin do powrotu do załogi, ale kobieta odmówiła, opuszczając pomieszczenie. Na jaw wyszedł także fakt, iż CP9 podłożyli ogień pod siedzibę Kompanii Galley-La. Zanim jednak budynek strawiły w płomienie Lucci postanowił pokazać piratom swój diabelski owoc Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Lampart. Luffy i Zoro zaatakowali go, ale zostali szybko pokonani i zabójca cisnął nimi gdzieś na drugą stronę Water 7. Nami zaś została wyrzucona z płonącego budynku, z kolei przywalony gruzem Chopper, a także związani Iceburg i Paulie pozostali w nim na pewną śmierć. Koniec końców, ostatkiem sił, reniferowi udało się ocalić nieprzytomnych mężczyzn przed śmiercią w płomieniach. Później tego samego wieczoru agenci CP9 natrafili na kilku członków Rodziny Franky'ego, którzy krzyczeli, że mają Usoppa oraz Going Merry i jeżeli Luffy chce odzyskać przyjaciela i statek, musi się udać we wskazane przez nich miejsce. Po pobiciu mężczyzn, Lucci wyciągnął od nich informacje dotyczące położenia cyborga. Agenci wdarli się do jego kryjówki, przerywając mu rozmowę z Usoppem na temat Klabautermanna, przy okazji nokautując Kiwi i Mozu. Franky rozpoznał ich jako pracowników Galley-La i zaatkował, żądając, by opuścili to miejsce. CP9 wyjawili, że zostali przysłani przez Światowy Rząd i znają jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Wieści o rzekomej śmierci Iceburga z ich rąk zszokowały go. Został on bardzo szybko unieszkodliwiony i zabrany wraz z długonosym na pokład Dymiącego Toma. Spokojną podróż morskim pociągiem do Enies Lobby przerwał pasażerom atak Sanji'ego, który uwolnił Franky'ego i Usoppa. Cyborg zgodził się pomóc blondynowi w odbiciu Nico Robin, długonosy jednak odmówił, twierdząc, że po kłótni z Luffym w Water 7 nie jest już członkiem załogi. Zaraz jednak powrócił w przebraniu króla snajperów o imieniu Sogeking i zadeklarował się wesprzeć obu mężczyzn z walce. Trójka agresorów pokonywała każdego, kto stanął im na drodze. Gdy pobity został nawet Nero, jeden z nowych nabytków CP9, Lucci wziął w sprawy w swoje ręce i własnoręcznie pozbył się Morskiej Łasicy. Nie wyeliminował jednak trójki napastników, którym udało się zbiec z panią archeolog w odłączonych wagonach. Agenci nie ustąptili i koniec końców zarówno Robin, jak i Franky zostali ponownie pojmani i zabrani do Enies Lobby. Sanjiemu i Sogekingowi pozostało czekać na wsparcie reszty przyjaciół, którzy zmierzali w ich stronę w drugim morskim pociągu, Rocket Manie. Akt Enies Lobby Lucci, wraz z pozostałymi agentami CP9, był świadkiem przybycia załogi Słomkowych Kapeluszy do Wieży Sprawiedliwości i przyjął wyzwanie, które piraci rzucili Światowemu Rządowi. Przerażony Spandam zabrał Robin w kierunku Wrót Sprawiedliwości, wydając wcześniej rozkaz, by CP9 zmasakrowali przeciwników, a Lucci towarzyszył mu w roli ochroniarza. Jakiś czas później w podmorskim tunelu Rob poinformował swojego dowódcę, iż są śledzeni, co zaowocowało kolejnym rozkazem ze strony Spandama. Zabójca musiał powstrzymać pościg, co dało ścigającemu go Luffy'emu możliwość dogonienia uciekiniera. Między Słomkowym a agentem wywiązało się drugie starcie, w którym ten drugi wciąż miał widoczną przewagę i był w stanie przetrwać wszystkie ataki gumiaka, kontrując je ze zdwojoną siłą. Kapitan, chcąc uratować Robin, próbował siłą przedrzeć się przez Lucciego, jednak zaciekle atakujący agent nie dał mu tej szansy. Do Luffy'ego dołączył później Franky, aczkolwiek nawet we dwóch nie mogli mu sprostać. Kapitan Słomkowych nie był w stanie zranić zabójcy, który uderzał go szybkimi '''Shigan. Franky usiłował pomóc Słomkowemu, próbując trafić Lucciego atakami, które pozwoliły mu pokonać wcześniej Fukuro. Natarcie cyborga nie odniosło żadnego skutku i wkrótce agent CP9 był gotów go zgładzić. Franky'ego ocalił Luffy, który po przejściu w Gear Second odepchnął Lucciego. Zdołał go zatrzymać na wystarczająco długo, by dać cyborgowi czas na opuszczenie pomieszczenia i rozpoczęcie pościgu za Spandamem i Robin. Po wyczerpaniu mocy Gear Second, Słomkowy znalazł się w punkcie wyjścia, gdyż agent CP9 ponownie zaczął mieć nad nim przewagę. Podczas walki, Lucci, używając Rankyaku, zniszczył jedną ze ścian, doprowadzając do zalania tuneli morską wodą, powstrzymując w ten sposób załogę Luffy'ego przed ucieczką. Rob drwił z niego, pytając, czy będzie dalej walczył, czy uratuje swoich przyjaciół, uciekając wyżej. Słomkowy kontynuował starcie, stwierdzając, że jeśli nie pokona Lucciego, nie ocali swojej załogi. Podczas trwającej walki zabójca doprowadził go do stanu, w którym pirat ledwie potrafił ustać na nogach. Przekonany, że Słomkowy zużył całą swoją energię podczas używania Gear Second, stwierdził, iż jest on tak samo bezradny jak wielu innych piratów przed nim. W odpowiedzi Luffy zmienił taktykę i aktywował Gear Third, zwiększając rozmiary prawej ręki. Kapitan Słomkowych zaatakował agenta CP9 "ręką giganta", Lucci nie dał się przestraszyć i usiłował zablokować cios, używając Tekkai. Potęga uderzenia okazała się jednak większa niż przypuszczał i ogromna pięść wystrzeliła go aż na jeden z okrętów wojennych, niemal pozbawiając przytomności. Pomimo tego zabójca wykorzystał swoją przewagę szybkości nad Gear Third i skontrował ataki Słomkowego, zmuszając go do dezaktywacji owego trybu. Będąc w powietrzu, Rob kontynuował natarcie i zatopił okręt, na którym znajdował się pirat, przecinając statek na pół przy użyciu swojego najpotężniejszego ataku Rankyaku, Rankyaku: Gaichō. Gdyby Luffy oberwał cięciem bezpośrednio, nie byłoby dla niego ratunku. Zabójca stwierdził, że nudnym byłoby, gdyby Słomkowy zginął w wyniku bombardowania, a będąc wciąż żywym, dostarczał mu rozrywki. Używając Kamisori, agent CP9 pojawił się w miejscu, w którym był pirat i ponownie rozpoczął brutalne okładanie przeciwnika, wytykając mu niewyważenie ogromnej siły Gear Third, dla której Luffy gotów był przyjmować kolejne ciosy. Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin pozwoliło Lucciemu zmniejszyć gabaryty swojej pół-zwierzęcej formy, zwiększając jego szybkość. Atakując Shiganem, agent przycisnął Luffy'ego do ściany. Duszący się pirat próbował się bronić, ale tylko rozwścieczył tym zabójcę, który wbił go jeszcze głębiej. Lucci usiłował dobić niemającego gdzie uciec przeciwnika, jednak obrażenia nóg wywołane wcześniejszymi atakami Gear Third okazały się znacznie poważniejsze niż przypuszczał i doprowadziły go do utraty równowagi. Role się odwróciły i to Lucci był bitym, a Luffy bijącym. Rob, starając się przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę i zadeklarował, że pokaże piratowi najpotężniejszą technikę w arsenale tych, którzy perfekcyjnie opanowali wszystkie sześć sztuk Rokushiki. Agent dopadł Luffy'ego i użył swojej karty atutowej - Rokuōgan, dotkliwie go raniąc i wyrównując szanse. Słomkowy porównał atak do Impact Dial, jednak o znacznie większej sile rażenia. Lucci próbował z nim skończyć kolejnym Rankyaku, jednak ten nie ustępował pola. Zabójca zwrócił uwagę na słabnącą moc Gear Second i z drwiną stwierdził, że tak, jak przypuszczał, pirat nie miał szans uciec z Enies Lobby. Atakując różnymi falami Rankyaku, kontynuował swój wywód. Stwierdził, że nawet jeśli wyspa, na której teraz walczą, przestanie istnieć, to pójdzie on za Nico Robin choćby i na koniec świata. Zgładzi ją lub każdego, kto stanie na drodze Światowego Rządu, a wszystko to w imię "mrocznej sprawiedliwości". Luffy kontrował ataki, utrzymując, że doszli tak daleko, by ocalić panią archeolog przed czymś takim. Słomkowy nie dawał za wygraną, atakując Lucciego, jednak ten unikał wszystkich ciosów i w odpowiedzi użył kolejnego Rokuōgan, pozostawiając pirata w kałuży jego własnej krwi. Zabójca dodał, że i tak uśmierci załogę Luffy'ego bez względu na to, ile razy będzie próbował go powstrzymać. Nie cofnął swych słów nawet wtedy, gdy pirat ponownie podniósł się po jego atakach, dzięki wsparciu Usoppa. Używając Seimei Kikan: Kaijo, agent powrócił do swojej muskularnej formy i zdecydował się pokonać kapitana Słomkowych, używając całej swojej mocy na raz. Dodał także, by pirat nie martwił się o swych przyjaciół, bo wyśle ich wszystkich do tego samego piekła. Lucci próbował wykończyć go Rokuōgan, chcąc ostatecznie zakończyć starcie. Luffy usiłował uciec z pola rażenia przy pomocy Gear Second, jednak uniemożliwił mu to ogon Roba, który ciasno owinął się wokół ciała pirata. Zabójca, zdeterminowany do zakończenia pojedynku, skupił całą energię w następnym ataku i użył Saidarin Rokuōgan. Koniec końców na próżno, gdyż to uderzenie nie zabiło Luffy'ego, a nawet osłabiło samego Lucciego, w wyniku energii, którą musiał on włożyć w ten ostateczny atak. Ku zaskoczeniu agenta, kapitan Słomkowych wciąż jednak stał na nogach. Przypominając sobie ból, jaki przeszła przez Lucciego Robin i jego załoga, Luffy w Gear Second wyzwolił Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling. Rob usiłował użyć Tekkai, by oprzeć się uderzeniom, jednak ich siła oraz szybkość przerosły jego oczekiwania, przez co odniósł wrażenie jakby dostał kilkunastoma pięściami na raz. Ostatecznie przebił ścianę resztek Mostu Wahań, na którym walczył i spadł na pokład jednego z okrętów nieprzytomny i pokonany. Mini-Akt: Niezależny raport CP9 Lucci wraz z Kalifą i Fukurou zostali wyniesieni z Enies Lobby przez Blueno, który, używając mocy swojego diabelskiego owocu, może tworzyć w powietrzu drzwi. Z powodu dotkliwych i niemal śmiertelnych obrażeń po walce z Luffym, Rob pozostawał nieprzytomny. Agenci CP9 nie mogli zwrócić się o pomoc do Światowego Rządu, ponieważ Spandam wysłał za nimi pościg w celu schwytania i oskarżenia ich o niepowodzenie misji. W drodze do miasteczka St. Poplar, gdy cała grupa podróżowała wzdłuż torów morskiego pociągu, Lucci spoczywał w ramionach Kumadoriego. Na miejscu wszyscy agenci próbowali zarobić na jego operację, zostając ulicznymi artystami, Kalifa zaś dzięki swoim zdolnościom została czyścicielem ulic. Po zebraniu dostatecznej ilości pieniędzy, Lucci w końcu uzyskał opiekę lekarską i odzyskał przytomność. Interesującym faktem jest, że pomimo opinii Roba jako zimnokrwistego mordercy pozostali członkowie CP9 (nie licząc Spandama) wydawali się szczerze troszczyć o jego dobrobyt. Dowodem tego były ich starania, by przywrócić go do zdrowia, a także ich radość, gdy został on wypisany ze szpitala. Gdy Lucci opuścił placówkę medyczną po raz pierwszy w życiu okazał wdzięczność, ściskając rękę doktora. Później udał się z pozostałymi agentami CP9 na kręgle. Gdy miasteczko, w którym znajdował się Lucci i reszta, zaczęli plądrować piraci Candy, Rob wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. Podczas gdy pozostali agenci zdobyli statek piratów, Lucci powalił kapitana kopniakiem, zaczął jednak przesadzać z brutalnością, miażdżąc jego głowę butem, co wzbudziło przerażenie w obserwujących walkę mieszkańcach. Grupa zdała sobie sprawę, że dłużej nie może pozostać w miasteczku. W drodze do portu mała dziewczynka wręczyła Kalifie kwiat, jako wyraz wdzięczności za ratunek. Po zabraniu statku piratów Candy, agenci CP9 udali się na wyspę, na której niegdyś byli trenowani. Na miejscu obserwowali ćwiczenia młodej generacji, jednak spokojowi tego miejsca zagrozili nasłani na agentów marines. Rob i spółka bez problemów pokonali kapitana Very Gooda i jego załogę. Używając Den Den Mushi, skontaktowali się ze swoim ex-dowódcą Spandamem i wzbudzili w nim przerażenie, gdy Lucci oznajmił, że pewnego dnia go odwiedzą. Odebrali marines statek i odpłynęli w dal, opuszczając swoje rodzinne strony. Moce i Umiejetności Bedąc jedną z najsilniejszych postaci w świecie One Piece, siła Lucciego jest doceniana nawet przez Shichibukai. Nawet mając zaledwie 13 lat, Rob był znany jako bardzo zdolny masowy zabójca, który własnoręcznie zgładził 500 żołnierzy i piracką załogę, która ich przetrzymywała. Faktem jest, że Rob Lucci jest najsilniejszym członkiem CP9 w historii z poziomem Doriki wynoszącym 4000. To niemal dwukrotnie więcej niż w przypadku drugiego w kolejności Kaku, którego poziom wynosi 2200. Sam Franky zauważył, że jego siła jest ponad pozostałymi członkami CP9 i dodał, że gdyby nie Luffy, nie byłby pewny ilu z nich zostałoby zmasakrowanych przez Lucciego. Poza tym Rob jest jedyną osobą jak do tej pory (poza Hodym Jonesem), która doprowadziła Luffy'ego niemal do śmierci tylko przy użyciu brutalnej siły. Z powodu swojej reputacji Lucci jest bardzo cennym nabytkiem Światowego Rządu, będąc niemal legendą. Vice Admirałowiewierzą, że byłby on w stanie przetrwać nawet Buster Call. Wartość jego i pozostałych członków CP9 zmniejszyła się po ich przegranej na Enies Lobby. Z tego powodu stali się teraz renegatami polującymi na swojego ex-dowódcę Spandama, który ich zdradził. Wraz z nieludzką siłą i szybkością, Rob Lucci jest także wprawionym detektywem i obserwatorem. To on wydedukował związek między Iceburgiem i Frankym, a także wywnioskował podstawy Gear Second i Third Luffy'ego podczas walki. Wykazał się także rozległą wiedzą na temat Diabelskich Owoców. Oprócz tego bardzo szybko opracował sposób, który pozwoliłby mu bez wysiłku narazić życie załogi i przyjaciół Luffy'ego, a także ich misję ocalenia Robin, zalewając podmorskie przejścia do Wrót Sprawiedliwości wodą. Pracował w Water 7 jako cieśla, więc można wywnioskować, że posiada także sporą wiedzę na temat statków i szkutnictwa. Diabelski Owoc Rob Lucci zjadł Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Lampart, diabelski owoc typu Zoan, który pozwolił mu transformować się w dzikiego kota, a także w potężną hybrydę człowieka i bestii. Jako typ Zoan, owoc ten zwiększa jego fizyczne zdolności, dodatkowo, będąc drapieżnym zwierzęciem, Rob jest znacznie bardziej krwiożerczy i drapieżny niż normalni użytkownicy Zoan, co udowodnił, kalecząc Luffy'ego jak prawdziwy lampart. Rokushiki Lucci całkowicie opanował Rokushiki, ukazując jedną lub kilka technik z każdej z form, jak np. Rankyaku: Hyōbi czy Tobu Shigan: Bachi. Zademonstrował to także podczas walki z Luffym, gdy wyjawił tajemną technikę Rokuōgan, której mogą używać tylko ci, którzy całkowicie opanowali pozostałe 6 form. Rokushiki w połączeniu z mocami jego Diabelskiego Owocu uczyniło z Lucciego nieustępliwego i budzącego grozę przeciwnika. Rob był w stanie walczyć na równi z Luffym w Gear Second i zmusił go do użycia wszystkich swoich sił w walce przeciwko niemu. Ogólnie Lucci jest najlepszym specjalistą od Shigan ze wszystkich znanych użytkowników Rokushiki. Techniki *''Geppō (月歩, dosłownie "Księżycowy Krok")'' forma, która pozwala Lucciemu unosić się w powietrzu poprzez jego kopanie, jednak unieruchomienie nóg może przeszkodzić w jej wykonaniu. *''Kami-e (紙絵, dosłownie "Papierowy Rysunek") '' forma, która czyni ciało Lucciego lekkim niczym papier i pozwala mu z łatwością unikać ataków. *''Rankyaku (嵐脚, dosłownie "Burzowa Noga")'' ofensywna forma dalekiego zasięgu, która poprzez kopanie powietrza z ogromną siłą i szybkością pozwala Lucciemu atakować przeciwników skompresowanym powietrzem w formie świetlistego ostrza. **''Rankyaku: Hyōbi (嵐脚「豹尾」, dosłownie Burzowa Noga: "Ogon Lamparta")'' technika używana przez członka CP9 w jego formie pół-bestii. Rob tworzy w powietrzu potężne Rankyaku w formie wiru, którym atakuje przeciwnika. Gdy uderzenie dojdzie celu oponent zostaje poraniony i ogłuszony. **''Rankyaku: Gaichō (嵐脚「凱鳥」, dosłownie Burzowa Noga: "Zwycięski/Krzywdzący Ptak'")'' potężne Rankyaku w kształcie ptaka, które Lucci tworzy w formie pół-bestii poprzez użycie swoich pazurów zamiast nóg. Owy atak ma znacznie większy zasięg i siłę rażenia, mogąc przeciąć stal - coś czego nie dokonało żadne inne Rankyaku. Atak jest także bardziej skupiony aniżeli drgające i poszarpane przeciętne Rankyaku. *''Shigan (指銃, dosłownie "Palec Broń")'' ofensywna forma krótkiego zasięgu, która pozwala wbijać z ogromną szybkością i siłą palec w ciało przeciwnika, pozostawiając w nim ranę jak po pocisku z pistoletu. **''Shigan: Ōren (指銃「黄蓮」, dosłownie Palec Broń: "Żółty Lotos")'' atak będący po prostu wielokrotną szybką wersją zwykłego Shigan, przypominając ostrzał z karabinu i wielokrotnie raniący przeciwnika. W anime Lucci użył tego ataku do zabicia kapitana piratów, którzy wzięli 500 zakładników, jednak nie nazwał wtedy tej techniki "Ōren". **''Tobu Shigan: Bachi (飛ぶ指銃「撥」, dosłownie Latający Palec Broń: "Plektron*")'' balistyczna wersja Shigan strzelająca w przeciwnika ostrymi pociskami skompresowanego powietrza przypominającymi Rankyaku zdolnymi do przeszycia gumowego ciała Luffy'ego. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych technik Shigan, ta jest wykonywana poprzez pstrykanie aniżeli dźganie. **''Tobu Shigan: Mitsubachi (飛ぶ指銃「三撥」, dosłownie Latający Palec Broń: "Trzy Plektrony")'' technika użyta tylko w anime polegająca na trzykrotnym użyciu Tobu Shigan: Bachi. **''Tobu Shigan: Hibachi (飛ぶ指銃「火撥」, dosłownie Latający Palec Broń: "Ognisty Plektron"")'' technika również użyta tylko w anime. Podobnie jak Tobu Shigan: Bachi, tylko tym razem Lucci wystrzeliwuje w przeciwnika pocisk ognia wywołany najpewniej przez tarcie, a który podpala ofiarę w momencie trafienia. **''Shigan: Madara (指銃「斑」, dosłownie Palec Broń: "Cętki")'' technika przypominająca Shigan: Ōren, jednak wykonywana przez Lucciego obiema rękami i do tego w formie pół-bestii przez co palce zakończone są pazurami czyniąc ten atak najgroźniejszym z Shigan. *''Soru (剃る, dosłownie "Golenie")'' forma pozwalająca agentowi błyskawicznie się przemieszczać poprzez kopanie podłoża przynajmniej 10 razy w ciągu mrugnięcia okiem i czyniąc go niewidzialnym dla ludzkiego oka. **''Kamisori (剃刀, dosłownie "Ostrze")'' kombinacja Geppō i Soru, w której Lucci porusza się w powietrzu zygzakami z ogromną szybkością. *''Tekkai (鉄塊, dosłownie "Żelazna Masa")'' forma defensywna pozwalająca zabójcy utwardzać ciało do poziomu żelaza i opierać się uderzeniom, jednak wystarczająco silne ciosy mogą się przebić, a forma nie czyni go odpornym na ataki żywiołów jak np. ogień. **''Tekkai: Utsugi (鉄塊「空木」, dosłownie Żelazna Masa: "Deutzia*")'' rodzaj Tekkai, który jest używany przez Lucciego jako kontra i zamiast absorbować siłę ataku, zwraca ją napastnikowi co może zakończyć się złamaniami w przypadku normalnego człowieka. *''Rokushiki Ōgi: Rokuōgan (六式奥義　六王銃, dosłownie "Sześć Mocy: Ostateczny Atak: Szósty Król Broni")'' sekretna i najpotężniejsza technika Rokushiki. Rob Lucci stwierdził, że tylko ci, którzy kompletnie opanowali pozostałe sześć form, mogą mieć dostęp i do siódmej. Lucci umieszcza obie pięści tuż przed celem i wyrzuca z siebie niszczącą fale szokową o sile podobnej do Impact Dial lub nawet Reject Dial, jednak bez skutków ubocznych w postaci samookaleczenia. Fala energii wywołuje poważne obrażenia wewnętrzne u ofiary i nawet Luffy, którego ciało jest z gumy, kasłał krwią po oberwaniu tym atakiem. Owa technika jest używana przez Lucciego tylko w krytycznych sytuacjach, gdyż zawsze po jej użyciu Rob zdaje się z trudem chwytać powietrze. *''Sai Dai Rin: Rokuōgan (最大輪　六王銃, dosłownie "Największy Pierścień: Szósty Król Broni") '' Lucci użył tej techniki w walce z Luffym, będąc w swojej formie pół-bestii. Korzystając z ogona, unieruchamia on przeciwnika i uderza go Rokuōgan, jednak tym razem atak ma większy zasięg i o wiele większą moc. Cios jest tak potężny, że fale szokowe mogą wybić dziurę w skale nawet po przejściu przez cel, podobnie do Pad Hō, techniki Bartholomewa Kumy. Powrót Życia *''Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin (生命帰還　紙絵武身, dosłownie "Powrót Życia: Papierowy Rysunek Forma Walki") '' technika ta zmniejsza gabaryty jego formy pół-bestii, zwiększając tym samym jego szybkość. Lucci jest w tej formie zwinniejszy i trudniejszy do trafienia w przeciwieństwie do swojej niezdarnej napakowanej formy. **''Seimei Kikan: Kaijo (生命帰還　解除, dosłownie "Powrót Życia: Anulowanie")'' technika ta anuluje działanie Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin, zmieniając z powrotem ciało Lucciego do ogromnych rozmiarów jego formy pół-bestii. Ciekawostki *Według czwartego japońskiego fanowskiego głosowania Lucci zajmuje miejsce 19 najpopularniejszej postaci One Piece z 266 głosami. *Data urodzin Lucciego czyli 2 czerwca została wyjawione w 43 SBSie. Ponieważ w języku japońskim 6 może być wymawiane jako ro, a 2 jako bu, to po złożeniu daje "Robu" czyli japońską wymowę Rob. *Na prośbę fanów, Oda naszkicował członków CP9 jako dzieci, wśród nich znalazł się również Lucci *Imię Lucci pochodzi najprawdopodobniej od włoskiego słowa "Luce" znaczącego światło, gdyż jego liczba mnoga to "Luci". Zaś imię Rob może być interpretowane jako kraść z angielskiego. W połączeniu Rob Lucci daje więc "kraść światło" co pasuje do jego motywu "mrocznej sprawiedliwości". *Wygląd Lucciego jest prawdopodobnie inspirowany wyglądem Sporta, jednego z bohaterów filmu Taksówkarz z 1976, którego gra Harvey Keitele Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie z Grand Line Kategoria:Użytkownicy Rokushiki Kategoria:Galley-La Company Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze CP9 Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców typu Zoan Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Cieśle Kategoria:CP9 Kategoria:Użytkownicy Stylów Walk